


A Little Sentimental

by traceylane



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, sad sad attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traceylane/pseuds/traceylane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Prompt: Compliments and cuddling ayy-</p><p>“You’re insane,” Newt says, wrapping his fingers around Minho’s wrists.</p><p>But his smile fades when Minho moves his hand from Newt’s chest up to his face, brushes fingers against his temple. Newt closes his eyes when Minho runs his hand through his hair, feels the urge to press his mouth against Minho’s rough palm.</p><p>“And you’re beautiful.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Sentimental

They’re lying beside each other in grass with their hands tucked behind their heads; somehow they’ve timed their quick glances so that their eyes never meet.  

“Hey, Newt.”

“What?”

“I love you.” Quiet. Matter-of-fact.

And there’s a silence that fills up with warm wind and faraway voices, stretching long between them until Newt bursts out laughing.

Minho sits up. “What’s so funny?”

Newt shakes his head, his eyes still stuck on the sky, “Nothing. I just never knew you were such a bloody romantic.”

Minho grins, “You damn shank.”

Newt clutches his hands below his chin and does his best impression of a damsel in a tower, “A confession under the stars, our eyes glistening in the moonlight! Bloody perfect, isn’t it?”

And Minho tackles him.

 

Newt puts up a good fight, but he’s laughing too hard to keep Minho from pressing his shoulders down into the grass, looking down at him with that familiar face he always puts on when he wins.

“You’re insane,” Newt says, wrapping his fingers around Minho’s wrists.

But his smile fades when Minho moves his hand from Newt’s chest up to his face, brushes fingers against his temple. Newt closes his eyes when Minho runs his hand through his hair, feels the urge to press his mouth against Minho’s rough palm.

“And you’re beautiful.”

Newt’s grip tightens on Minho’s arms, and he feels the heat creep up his face.

He swallows hard and says, “What a poet you are.”

And Minho bends down and kisses him.

“I love you, Newt. Really.”

Newt’s mouth goes dry.

 “I—”

But  Minho kisses him again, longer and heavier and this time Newt breathes him in, deep and slow and it almost hurts when Minho pulls away and looks at him like he’s fragile and precious and too pretty for words.

Newt wants to punch him for it, but instead he lifts himself up and kisses him back. He whispers, “You’re too shucking much,” and Minho bites his lower lip and hums, smug, against his throat.

—

After a while the fires have been put out and the Glade has just about reached that eerie level of quiet.

Newt is curled against Minho’s chest, his eyes following the circles his fingers trace around Minho’s eyes and cheeks and mouth. Minho lets him, watches him, with an arm wrapped around Newt’s waist.

Newt yawns, and Minho runs his fingers once again through his hair. “Should we go to bed?”

“Shuck it. Let’s sleep out here.”

“‘Our eyes glistening in the moonlight?’”

Newt grins and presses a kiss to Minho’s neck.

“Exactly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh yes I find it hard to write minewt fluff because they're honestly just assholes, aren't they? But thank you for reading.
> 
> If you have more prompts (not just for minewt uwu) you can message me [at my tumblr](http://amazerunners.tumblr.com/ask) or comment or however, I will try super hard ;; Thanks again.


End file.
